This invention relates to a fuel tank cap and particularly to such a cap which can be easily and safely attached to and disengaged from the neck of a fuel tank.
The usual fuel tank cap for a motor vehicle or the like is of the screw-on variety which must be threadably engaged and disengaged for access to the fuel tank. This type of cap may become frozen in position, particularly if tightly applied, and may require the use of a tool for removal. On the other hand, if the fuel tank cap is not secured properly it may become sufficiently loosened as a result of vibration to allow dangerous spillage of fuel. It can also be difficult to apply a threaded cap properly, especially under adverse conditions, since the threads should, of course, be carefully started with a correct cap orientation wherein the threads mate. However, if the threads are worn, or partially or fully stripped, a secure closure is not likely.